Lonesome Road
by JCPablo
Summary: Follow these men and woman as they get used to their "new" world, and survive the zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1:Kick Off

**_Hello! I am the one and only JCPablo! This is my first story posted here, and... Well me and Delorean7 have sister stories. But this isn't one of them. HEHE. That wasn't even funny. Anyways! I hope I have the power to write as good as my Rolemodel... DELOREAN! See ya later!_**

"What's your story?" asked the officer.

"I robbed a store." The figure in the back of the car said. A shadowy haze surrounded the figure.

"Ahhhh… Don't we all?" asked the officer. "Oh by the way, I'm Deputy Rick Grimes."

"What?" asked the figure.

"Look, I'm just sayin' we all steal something at some point in our lives." Said Rick.

"I guess you could say that." The figure said.

"What's your name?" Rick asked.

"Lee Lemsworth." Their tone was flushed out by the groan of the police car as it came to a halt.

"Ahhh… Crap… I swear to god this is the fifth time this week." He stepped out of the car, walked around and opened the hood.

"I can help." Lee announced.

"Haha… Good one, I actually would of if you weren't in cuffs." Rick laughed again.

"Alright, I'm tellin' you, you got the best mechanic right here." Lee said wiping a drip of sweat off his forhead.

"That should do it." Rick plopped back into the seat and continued driving.

"You have kids?" asked Lee.

"A boy. You.?" Rick asked.

"A boy." Lee answered.

"It's a shame his dad's in jail. I hope you're guilty. Woah! what's that?" just as Rick swurved around a bloody carcus laying in the road. He couldn't make out what it was though.

Lee barely caught sight of it, and noticed a lung… "Not sure."

"That was sure nasty." Rick said, while slowing the car down. "And were here." Rick pulled the car into the police station.

"Well I guess this is the boot." Lee didn't sigh or anything. Just a blank face.

"Yep, and the best of luck to ya." Rick opened the back door, and pulled Lee out of the car. He leaded him to the station and got him checked in. Before he left Rick tipped his hat to Lee.

"Lee Lemsworth. Charged for armed robbery of a bank…" the round black woman looked over her glasses at Lee. Then sighed. "You gotta' earn your money." She said. Then went back to filing papers.

"I know mam." Lee itched his wrist.

"I'm sure you do." She lifted out a paper. "Officer Deval will be leading you to your cell. Enjoy your time here."

An officer walked over to Lee. "Hi, I'm officer Deval. And I'll be escorting you to your cell."

"Okay." Lee wondered if he'd stay here forever.

"So lemme' talk to you about the your inmates." He pointed towards a cell. Inside was a big man with rock hard abs, and a bald head. "That's Faraday. The inmates call him rock."

"Why?" asked Lee.

"You seen his abs?" asked Deval.

"Oh." Lee was annoyed by the constant itching of his cuffs.

"And there is Eddie or Gadget." Deval paused. "He makes gadgets." He took out his keys. "And the rest you can ignore, just the ones you should look out for." Deval opened the cell door. "Enjoy your time here."

Lee stepped inside his cell, and Deval closed it behind him. "I will." Lee said to himself.

-Lunch-

"FIGHT!" yelled the crowd, as Lee was repeatedly getting punched by… You guessed it… Rock.

"You scared black boy?" he spit in Lee's face. "That afro's the gayest thing I've ever seen."

Lee barely stood up. "Did you just say my afro is gay?" Lee asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" Rock readied his fist.

"That's not nice Rock." Officer Deval stepped between them.

"This ain't middle school Dev." Rock cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah it ain't." Lee walked up to Rock, and put his elbow on Rock's shoulder. Rock grinned.

"What'd you say?" Rock spit on the ground. "We bust this guy's lip."

"Sure thang." Lee cracked his knuckles. Then only Rock charged for Deval. Lee smirked, and picked up a chair, and smacked it against Rock's head. Just before he hit Deval.

"Wow… I never seen an inmate like you." Deval commented.

-Later-

Lee pulled the thin blanket over himself and covered his ears. To block out the yelling.

"I DON'T BELONG HERE!" yelled an inmate. An so on. With other inmates.

And there was the occasional "SHUT YOUR TRAP!" But to Lee it was torture.

"Lee." A guy whispered. Lee turned his head to the sound.

"Yeah?" he asked a shadowed guy at the end of his cell which he never noticed.

"I heard there's been stuff going on in Atlanta. Like a virus." He slowed his words down.

"Yeah I was there no more than a day ago, and people were wearing gas masks. So I saw it as my chance to rob it." Lee chuckled, and so did the figure.

"Oh, my names Alex." He said.

"L-… Oh you know my name." Lee was just about to fall asleep when he heard a scream.

Alex shot right up. "What was that?" he whispered.

Lee slowly got up. "I don't know… If anything it's just one of those inmates." Lee reassured.

"Yeah I guess…" Alex laid back down but he was still worried. Soon his eyes closed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "ALL PRESONAL REPORT TO ARMORY! ALL PERSON-" the announcement turned to static.

"!" Lee woke up, and saw a bloody hand being dragged out of sight. "IT'S GOT ME!"

Alex woke up. "WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Lee looked to Alex "I don't know… I don't know…"

The static went away and the voice went back "THE PRISON IS ON LOCKDOWN!"

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lee saw a corpse walk by their cell, with it's mouth hung open, and blood dripping out. It didn't notice them and carried on.

"Holy shit…" Alex was clutching a bible.

"You okay man?" Lee asked.

"I… I don't know what's going on!" he quickly opened the bible and flipped through pages.

Then officer Deval ran by, but walked back. "Ahhhh shit… Those nasty blood suckers are in the prison. Your cell must've still be locked." Lee noticed the open cells. And Deval took out his keys and hesitantly looked back and forth. "I'm unlockin' your cell. G'luck to ya." The cell door sprung open, and Deval ran off.

"Alex you have any idea what's going on?" asked Lee. Alex was reading a page. "ALEX!"

"It says here rev-… rev… Uhh… It says that man was once purged by god. And uhh…." Another corpse clinged to the bars. On their cell, and let out a loud moan.

"Alex! Hand me that bar." Last night Alex found a metal bar under his bed.

"S-sure." Alex picked up the bar and threw it towards Lee who caught it.

Lee stepped out of bed. And the corpse started walking through the cell door. "BRING IT ON!" Lee yelled.

Alex whimpered, and clutched to his bible. "Kill it Lee… KILL IT!"

Lee charged at the Corpse, and swung at its head with the metal bar. CRACK! Lee heard the big crack of the corpse's skull. "DIE!" He swung at it until, it's brains splattered across the floor. "Phew…" Lee wiped sweat from his face, and stepped forward. Squish! He looked down, and saw that he stepped on part of the brain…

He almost threw up. "We have to get out of here." Alex exclaimed.

"Ya think?" yelled Lee. Alex got out of the bed, hands still clutched to the bible. "Come on!" They carefully stepped over the corpse, and into the long hall filled with cells.

At one end was the front desk. Lee saw a few other corspes smashing through the front door. Then he looked toward the cafeteria. A few inmates were repeatedly hitting a corpse with a chair. The one that stood out most was Rock…

**_Hi again! Sorry if the title confuses you! . Anywho! Hey that rhymed! Out of the point! If it confuses you then the next chapter won't! And since Del (Delorean7) Is urging me to upload "Raven" I will! Until next time... SEE YA WATAH_**


	2. Chapter 2:My Ankle!

**_I'm back! Miss me? Hmmm... Probably not... -sigh- Anywho I already have this on DevArt () so you can go check it out dere. If you want. And this HOPEFULLY makes da' confusion in yer head go away! Anyways! In the words of Arnold Swarchanegger. "Hasta la viesta Babbie." (Actually Mexicans...)_**

**Chapter 2: How look got there. And other stuff...**

-One Day Earlier Atlanta-

"HAHA!" Kyle was laughing harder than ever before. Probably because of his intoxication.

"DUDE DID YOU SEE HIS FACE WHEN WE MUGGED HIM! HAHAHA!" Sal wasn't thinking right. The amounts of beer made them not think straight.

"D-d-d-Ude!" Yelled Jack. They noticed a guy on top of another guy. "HEY YOU!" the figure slowly turned to the three boys. Blood dripping from it's mouth.

"WOAH DUDE! YOU GOT BLOOD DRIPPIN' FROM YER MOUTH! HAHAHA!" Kyle stumbled towards the figure. The figure slowly turned to Kyle. "Lemme tell ya sometin" The figure grabbed Kyles neck, and chomped on his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Kyle tried to back away but the figure had pinned him down. And was feroicusly eating him "STOP!"

The other two boys were largely freaked out by this and started running sooner than later Kyle was lying there dead. And the figure dashed for the other two boys.

"Holy Crap!" Sal said. "WHY IS HE CHASING US." He yelled as him and Sal kept on running.

All of a sudden Kyle's body rose up, and followed the figure. "I DON'T KNOW JUST KEEP RUNNING!" Sal responded. Kyle managed to grip Sal's leg. "AHHHHHHHHH! HE'S GOT MEH!" Jack turned to see Sal getting devoured by Kyle and the figure.

"Crap…" He soon reached the Subway station, and ran down for the train. Then Sal's body rose, and the three of them were chasing Jack. He tried to run faster. And soon he saw the train and people boarding it. "I CAN MAKE THIS!" Just as the train doors started to close he dived inside, and the 3 corpses repeatedly hit the window. He let out a sigh of relief. Every eye on the train turned to him.

He gave out a friendly smile "We were playing tag."

-Five in the morning-

Erin was leaning in to kiss Me. ME! Almost there. Wait what's that? I hear my name being called.

"LUKE!" my eyes opened to my sister. Karee.

"Ohh…" I looked in her eyes, and saw her face was worried.

"WE HAVE TO PACK EVERYTHING! NOW!" she was screaming in my face. Ugh…

"Why?" I asked.

"I CAN'T EXPLAIN LETS GO!" even though she sounded like a crazy lunatic I started packing.

"So what's going on?" I folded some underwear. "We moving?"

"It's crazy I'll explain in the car." She zipped up a bag. "You ready?" I looked down at my bag, and it was filled to the brim.

I grabbed Stacy's picture. "Yep." I stuffed it in the suit case. And followed her out the door. I heard tons of screams coming from outside.

"HURRY!" she grabbed my arm, and pulled me through the door, and outside. Oh outside…

There were people running around. Screaming! People eating other people! This is like one of my videogames. Then Karee pulled me into her car. "Where we going?" I asked.

"The airport." She stepped on the gas, and we flew forward. I stared out the window, and saw people eating each other. Zombies… I quickly erased that thought from my mind.

"Wh-." Karee cut me off.

"Once were on the plan I'll tell you everything." She kept her eyes on the road.

"We have to check if Mike is okay!" I yelled. She sighed and turned a corner.

Running from a guy was Mike. "HELP! KAREE OVER HERE!" Karee saw this.

She jammed on the gas, and the car ran over the man. Mike jumped in the backseat. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" I asked.

"He's a zombie." She said. "Yes there real." She kept on driving.

"Thank god you saved me. I'll be in your debt forever Karee." Mike was near to crying. He's never like that.

"What happened man?" I asked.

"My parents are dead! THOSE STUPID BRAIN EATING THINGS KILLED THE-…" He grabbed me, and started crying into my shirt.

"It's okay man. It's okay." I started patting his back. He luckily leaned away do to the awkwardness of the moment.

"You two okay?" Karee asked.

"Yeah…" I grimly said.

"Okay… HOLY SH-"

-Five At Night-

I heard the sound of fire, and screams. The warm intensity of the fire. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in Karee's car. But it was upside down. I noticed I was lying in a warm pool of blood.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" great… Zombies the funny thing is that they only come when your weak. I slowly crawled out of the car and saw nothing. The coast was clear. I took a step forward, and fell. It seems I didn't notice my broken ankle. As I looked at the street. From ground view it seemed that the only noise was the fire now. The screams were long gone.

"ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP!" I heard a girl scream. Her voice sounded familiar. Who was it? I then slowly limped towards the voice. "HELP! SOMEBODY!"

As the girl came into view I knew right who it was. Erin.

"Erin!" I yelled.

The screaming stopped. "LUKE! OVER HERE!" I tried to limp as fast as I could toward her but when I got close enough I saw the problem.

She was stuck under a car. And I looked down the street, and saw an approaching horde of zombies. Great just great.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." I tried to reassure her but she was histericly crying onto me. I tried with all my might to lift the car but it wouldn't budge.

"KID!" another person. I looked to my right, and saw a African American man in a prison uniform approaching me.

"Uhhh… You from jail or somethin'?" I asked.

"I can't explain I can help you with her though." He walked over.

"Okay." We both tried to lift the car, and finally it tipped, and Erin slid out. Just when the zombies were snagging at us.

"RUN!" he yelled, and Erin and I started running away from the zombies. She was helping me limp along. I turned back, and saw him pull out a shotgun from a bag. And fire. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Zombies were dropping one by one. Then he followed us, and helped Erin with carrying me.

-9:OO PM-

We sat around a campfire in the middle of the street and eat fish crackers.

"The names Lee." The guy said.

"And how'd you get to Atlanta?" Erin asked.

"I walked here." Somehow I knew he was lying…

"Well that's an interesting story." Erin laid down in her sleeping bag. "Good night guys." She said before drifting off to sleep.

"What's your story kid?" Lee asked.

"I was driving here, and uh I crashed and my ankle broke." I tried to lie. I don't know why.

"Well that's interesting." We both laughed.

"Well I'm off to bed." He said.

"Same." I rolled over on my sleeping bag, and closed my eyes. There was one thing on my mind the whole time.

What…

Happened…

To…

Karee…

And Mike…

**_Back! That story was... suspenseful... No it wasn't my writing sucks! - Is just kidding... I'm sure you have a lot of questions... What happened at the prison? How'd Erin get there? Wheres Alex? Anyway hoohoo I hope ya enjoyed and see ya next time(r)!_**


	3. Chapter 3:Daughter Like Father

**_Hello once again! It's JCPablo and this is Chapter 3 of "Lonesome Road" Hehe... Ohhh not funny... Anywho enjoy!_**

**Chapter 3: Daughter like Dad**

"Uhh…" I grabbed the icepack on my dresser, and laid it on my sweating forhead. "Ahhhh…." It slowly soothed it.

"Erin!" the loud voice of my father shot into my head. Great.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Get out here! We gotta' start packin'!" a wave of spit landed on my hand… Eww…

I slowly rolled out of bed. "Why at five in the morning?" I asked putting the icepack down.

"Cause theres somethin' goin' on!" another slob of spit landed near me.

"Sure there is." I plopped back down on the bed.

His face grew red, and I stared at him "Don't talk to me like that young lady!" he grabbed my arm and flung me out of bed. I hit the doorknob and fell to the ground. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about my abusive dad…

"Ouch…" I lifted myself up. Tell me if you wanna' here the whole story.

"Get up! AND START PACKIN'!" he screamed in my face, and well let's just say my face got wet…

"Okay… Okay…" I grabbed my backpack, and wondered what was going on. Then I remembered yesterday at school.

-Yesterday-

"Luke just tell her that you have a crush on her!" Connor screamed it so the whole class could hear.

Luke's face grew red. "SHUT UP!"

"Sorry…" Connor slumped.

Erin walked over, and Luke became sweaty. "Have a crush on who?" she asked.

He had a crush on her, and he was the nervouest boy you ever met. "Uhhh…." He studdered but Connor answered for him.

"YOU!" Connor told Erin.

Luke's face grew as red as a tomato.

"Wow… The biggest dork of the class has a crush on me. Why am I not surprised. Haha!" Erin started laughing at Luke, and he stepped back, as every kid started laughing at him. Actually he wasn't a dork at all.

He didn't have pale skin. Didn't play videogames that much. I mean he played the occasional "Team Death Match" but for the most part he was the "Boy Next Door" your average plain guy. Well kid since he was 15.

-Back-

I felt so bad for him… I embarrassed him in front of everybody… Poor Luke… I looked down at my bag and it was full.

"GET OVER HERE!" my dad was calling me.

"Okay!" I slung the bag over my shoulder and ran to the kitchen. I know how he felt. The feeling of being dissed by everybody… It's like a big punch to the face… Not physicaly but mentally.

"COME ON!" he yelled again. I ran to the door, and my dad slapped me on the cheek making my face turn red. I guess that's why I am mean to people mostly girls, but hurting Luke It felt wrong. I guess you can blame it on my dad…

"Sorry…" I erased the thought from my mind and followed my dad out the door.

-Later-

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU UGLY BASTARDS!" My dad tackled one of the "Zombies" down to the ground.

"DAD!" it barely missed biting him in the shoulder.

"Stay back darling!" He grabbed a piece of shrapnel from the car, and slammed it in the zombies eye. Blood and green puss shot out. And covered his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a car was coming down the road, and a zombie walked infront of it making the car swurve and crashing. It hit my car, and made it fall on top of me with a loud bang… Unluckily everything faded to black.

-Fiveish-

"ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!" I screamed as the car was on top of me. Not hurting me just stuck. There was one of those zombies getting closer.

I heard a distant voice "Erin!" Luke?

I needed him… "LUKE OVER HERE!"

Sure he probably hated me. But he would save me. Right? I saw him come into sight. I burst out crying as the zombie got close.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here." He said. The zombie was closer. It seemed like he tried to lift it with his muscle but it didn't budge. Closer.

"Kid!" I turned to the sound. An African American guy with a jail suit ran over to us.

Luke hesitated talking. I noticed I was gazing at him. "Uhhh… you from jail or something?" he asked.

"I can't explain! I'll help you with her though." He walked over, and the zombie was a few feet away!

"Okay!" Luke and him put all their muscle in and lifted the car. Just when they lifted it so I could get out the zombies were snagging at us.

"RUN!" the black guy yelled, and I noticed Luke's leg was damaged. So I helped him limp through the crashed cars. I kept my head straight and we went forward. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I heard cries from the zombies. The jail guy must've shot them.

Then I heard him run towards us, and help me with Luke's leg.

-9: 00 PM-

As we sat around a campfire in a parking lot. I wondered if zombies would notice and get us. And if Luke would forgive me. Because if we were going to survive we'd have to put our differences aside.

"The names Lee." The jail guy or Lee broke me from my thoughts.

"And how'd you get to Atlanta?" I asked.

"I walked here." I believed him enough. I honestly didn't care either.

"Well that's an interesting story." I slowly curled up in my bag. "Good night guys." I faked sleeping.

"What's your story kid?" Lee asked Luke.

"I was driving here, and uh I crashed and my ankle broke." He studdered. He doesn't have a car. What a horrible liar.

"Well that's an interesting." Lee said. Making them both laugh. "Well I'm off to bed" I heard Lee roll over.

"Same" replied Luke. He must've fell asleep to.

I couldn't get to sleep. I had my dad on my mind. Where'd he go?

I…

Don't…

Know…

_**Sup homeh's. (FAIL) I'm sure you wonderin' STILL what happened at the prison, and what happend to Alex, AND where'd Erin's dad go! **  
_


	4. Chapter 4:What Are They Doing?

**Hi once again! Welcome to another glorious chapter in "Lonesome Road**". **_Not much to really say... Hmmm... Well I finished watching "Bird Song" a masterpiece classic on PBS. And... Enjoy! Until next time... _**

"Come on Luke! Wake up!" I tugged on him but he wouldn't budge…

"Alex hurry!" Karee yelled from behind me. I heard the groan of the zombies.

I tried to pick him up. But he wouldn't budge. "I'm really sorry Luke." I ran towards Karee she was near the corner of the street. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

"He's dead…" Well he wasn't breathing. So I _Think _he is.

She instantly started crying… "H-h-h-o-w…?" she dropped to the ground on her knees.

"The car crash killed him." I tried to bring her up. "Come on we have to get to the airport."

She sniffled. "HE'S MY BROTHER!" I let her cry into my shirt. She was two years older than me but I still had a crush on her.

"I know… I know…" I lifted her up. And we slowly started walking down the street. I turned behind me and saw a few walkers.

"I'd rather die than live without him…" she kept crying but we continued down the road.

"Don't think like that I bet he is happy where he is."

-50 FEET BEHIND THEM-

I slowly woke up.

-Back Too Them-

We continued walking and I heard a hum. A hum? It was coming from above me it was a helicopter!

"HEY!" I started screaming at the top of my lungs. "DOWN HERE!" It slowly flew out of sight… Crap… I turned back to where we were walking and… Well we had a problem. "Karee…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Don't look up." I said. She didn't have to the zombies gave off their sound.

She did though "oh my god." Hundreds of zombies lined the street. I turned around to go back but they were coming from that way too. Shoot.

"Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The zombies came closer.

"What do we do!" Karee asked.

"Get behind me!" I yelled to her. They got closer. Almost 4 feet away.

"Were going to die!" She yelled.

"Shhhhh! They'll go for you if you make a lot of sound." I didn't really know I _thought_ they would. 2 feet. I gulped.

"Alex!" One of them tugged at me. I quickly kicked it back but another came, and soon they were on top of me. One scratched me another bit my elbow. I had enough strength to kick them off. I saw Karee being overwhelmed!

"KAREE!" I rushed towards her and tackled one off of her. He bit my ankle but I punched him in the face. And he fell backwards. I hid Karee under me as they were all biting and scratching me I knew we would die. Wait. Why were they doing this?

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! They slowly fell one by one, and I saw a guy inside a house clear a way for us to get in.

"KIDS OVER HERE!" the guy beckoned us over to him.

"Come on Karee." I lifted her up, and carried her to the door. The guy quickly let us in, and slammed the door shut. He locked it and put a desk in front of it.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why were you shooting those people? I mean they were trying to hurt us but why! WHAT'S GOIN ON!" Karee started screaming in his face. I covered her mouth with my hand, but she kept yelling into it. Sooner then later she quited down.

"Calm down they'll hear us." He said. "My names Jack."

"Hey Jack, I'm Alex and this is Karee. Sorry for her screaming." I sat down on his couch.

"Yeah sorry. So what the hell is going on?" she started to raise her voice but lowered it.

"Well I don't even know but those things out there are called walkers. Their really slow but in groups well… You know." He continued. "It's some type of virus that kills a person and brings them back to life as a walking corpse that has a bloodlust for us." He finished.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"I saw it happen." He beckoned us up the stairs. Once up we walked over to the blind shade. "See that blond girl right there." He asked. Me and Karee both nodded. "It happened to her." A slight tear slid down his cheek.

"Sorry man." I patted his back.

"Yeah sorry." Karee said.

"It's okay. She cheated on me anyways. And guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I noticed the blond girl she was beautiful.

"Atlanta. HERE. Was supposed to be safe from all of this." He turned to Karee. "And why am I killing them? Well yes they were once people. But not anymore."

"Oh…" she walked back down stairs.

I folded my arms "so how are we getting out of here?" I asked him.

"Glad you asked." He opened a desk, and took out a map. "This is a map of the sewers. If we navigate through here. We can safely get out. But it's late so we should all get some shud eye." He stuffed the map in his pocket. "Also you might want a weapon." He handed me a cleave. Then he walked down stairs. I followed him down.

He opened a closet filled with sleeping bags, and took out three. "I am tired." Karee said. Pointing out the obvious.

"Yep we all are. It's been a long and sad day." Jack said. He threw a sleeping bag to me and one to Karee. "Good night. Don't let the zombies bite."

-Lee, Luke, and Erin-

Those two kids seemed to be avoiding each other. I wonder if they know each other.

"Erin, Luke." I called out to them as they were packing stuff into bags. They turned to me.

"Yeah Lee?" Luke said sounding surprised. Don't know why though.

"Do you and Erin know each other?" I asked. There was a long silence before Erin broke it.

"Yep. We go to the same school." She said. Why am I not surprised?

"Yeah." Luke went back to packing things. "Why?"

"Just wonderin'. So Erin how'd you get here?"

-Erin's Dad-

"Erin! Shit!" How do I get her out of there? "Stay here. Please. I'm gonna' go get help!" I ran off down the street, and looked for a phone booth. I kept a steady jog as I continued down the street. I spotted a a phone booth, and a dead man was lying next to it.

I reached it and remembered that I needed money. I looked down at the dead man and noticed he had a quarter in his hand. I could take it. But I'd be disturbing the dead… Still he doesn't need it. That reminded me of beating the guy senseless that was trying to get to Erin. Why! Did I kill him? Now that I think of it. I'm going crazy…

I slowly leaned down to his body… I moved my hand closer to his, and… Swiftly removed it from his hand, and tried to put it in the machine. Unfortunatley I was going so fast I dropped it back down on his chin. Barely balancing.

Great… I slowly leaned down again and took it from his chin. And inserted it in, dialed 911 and waited.

"Rawwwww…" I felt something grab my feet.

"OH SHIT!" It was one of those walkers! I tried to kick him off, but he kept a hard grip and tried to bite me, I bent down and tried to move his head away, but I accidently ripped it off. Damn… His hands stopped moving but his head kept on trying to bite me. Luckily it couldn't move. "What in god's hell are you? You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen." It just kept on doing it's thing I ignored it and went back to the phone.

"Sorry but the phone lines are down. You may go to a nearby police station." The automated message told me. I slammed it back in its place and the head turned toward me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. The thing just kept on trying to bite me. It didn't though. The thing got so annoying I smashed it's face in. Guess I'm going to the police station. I jogged again until I reached the police station. Once there I stared inside the blood stained glass doors. I slowly walked toward it, and a face slammed up against it.

"Ahh!" I was really surprised. The guy was pulled back. "Hey!" I opened the door, and there was at least twenty dead cops. "Holy…" I noticed the guy being pulled into the back.

"Help!" he was being pulled farther. I ran to him, and kicked the walker back. "Thank god! We have to get to the hospital!" the walker went to grab him but I pulled the pistol out of his holster and shot it's head right off. "Damn your good with a pistol grandpa." He commented.

"I served in the Falkland Islands." I rubbed sweat off my head.

"Well that explains that." he headed towards the door.

"Where you goin'?" I asked.

He turned around. "The hospital."

**_Is that a cliff hanger? Well I'll let you decide! :D But for now I need to get to writing! Until next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5:Five Heads Are Better Than One

**_Hello again! I'd just like to let you know, at the beginning of the chapter. When Charles and Karl go to sleep. That's when Lee, Luke, Erin, Karee, Connor, and Jack went to sleep too. Sorry for confusion and enjoy! Until next time!_**

-Luke-

"You guys ready?" I asked Lee and Erin. I really hated Erin and tried to ignore her. It paid off because she didn't ignore me.

"Yep, just let me grab my gun." Lee grabbed his shotgun, and waited for Erin.

"Yeah" she packed a thing of food. Well we had a little system. I carried the sleeping bags, and supplies. Erin carried the food. Lee carried all the weapons except for ours. Which we held. "Speaking of guns Lee, why'd you shoot those people? I mean they were trying to eat me but why didn't you reason with them?" she asked.

"Those aren't people." Lee said grimly.

"Ahhhh…" she slung a bag over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Lee led the way. Erin was in the middle, and I was in the back. We were going to The Hospital because Erin had a message on her phone saying. To go to the hospital.

"Rawwww…" another zombie or walkers. That's what Lee calls them.

"Not again… Luke." He quietly motioned me to take it out. I took out the baseball bat he gave me, and swung at its head several times. Crack! Spurt! It's fluids flung out of it's head. And soon my face was covered with blood. I wiped it off, when I was finished.

"Damn Luke… You hit hard." Lee complimented.

"Thanks." I tied the bat back to my belt.

"So how long is it going to be to get there?" Erin asked.

Lee thought for a moment. "About twenty minutes." He continued walking.

"What do we do if theirs A LOT of walkers?" I ask

-Karee-

I noticed Connor is getting sick. Ever since we got attacked by the walkers he's been getting a fever, and get walk or anything. I'm really worried because the phone lines down.

"His temperature is 134…" Jack said grimly.

"I-… I…" Alex couldn't even speak.

"What Connor?" I asked him.

"He shouldn't talk. He need s some rest." Jack scratched his head. "Did he get bitten?"

"I don't know. He saved me." I remember being attacked by all those walkers, and he covered me.

"Let's check." Jack lifted up his shirt. He covered his mouth when he saw under it.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at this." I walked around the bed, and saw that he had several bite marks all over him.

"Oh… My… God…" I almost threw up at the sight of it. "Why do you care if he got bitten?" I ask.

"Well I think it carries the disease." He ran his hand through his orange hair.

"Why don't we go the CDC?" I asked.

"Great idea!" he said. "But how are we going to get there?"

-Karl-

"What's your name grandpa?" I asked him.

"Charles." He replied.

"Ahhh. Karl."

"Great name. Now why are we going to the hospital?" he asked.

"Cause there trying to find out what's going on." I explained.

"Oh, my daughter got stuck under a car." He told me.

"Is she still their?" I asked him.

"I think so." He told me.

"Why would you leave her there with those things walking around?" I told and asked him.

"Oh crap." He ran out the door. It was night.

"Wait!" I called to him.

He stopped running. "What?"

"Come back! It's not safe!" I called again.

He stood there for a few seconds before running back to me. He walked back in. "I just hope my daughters safe."

"Yeah, I know where a few sleeping bags are." I quickly ran to a closet, grabbed two sleeping bags, and ran back. "Here." I threw one to him, and opened mine up. I laid it on the ground, and crawled inside.

-The Next Morning-

"Incoming Call." I woke up, and saw the front desk phone shaking. "Incoming Call." I stared at it. Then I got up, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. I was too late.

"You have one new message." It stopped before playing it. "This is Rick Grimes. DO NOT. I repeat do not go to the CDC. It's been blown up. Don't go there." It stopped. "Press 7 to delete message. Or 6 to save it in the archives." What the heck? That was weird. Why would someone call the police station? I pressed 6 just in case someone else came, and walked over to Charles. I would keep the CDC to my self…

"Charles." I shook him. "Charles." He slowly turned over to me.

"Yeah?" He rubbed his eyes.

"We need to get to the hospital." I announced.

"What abo-" a knocking at the window ceased him.

"Hello?" the person knocked more. I leaned towards the door and opened it.

"Hi?" I said when there were three people. Two kids, and one guy. He looked familiar. Lee Lemsworth… The one who was charged with armed robbery…

"Hello, my names Erin." One of the kids said. I looked to her. She had dark brown hair with freckles.

"ERIN!" Charles jumped up, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi dad." She sounded annoyed.

"I'm so sorry." He started crying.

"Uhh… Don't be dad." She patted him awkwardly.

Lee started talking. Man I have to put him in his place or feed him to those savages. "We don't have time for this we have to get to the CDC."

"Why?" The other kid asked. He had dirty blond hair and a brown coat on.

"CDC= Center for Disease Control." He explained.

"Oh." He fiddled with a bat. Kids with weapons this is outrageous!

"So this is a disease?" Charles asked.

"Why are you letting kids use these weapons?" I asked.

"They need to defend themselves." Lee explained again.

"What if they injure themselves?" I asked.

"We'll help them. Any other questions smart-ass?" Lee asked. Urghh…. I swear to god I was this close to throwing a punch in his face.

"So this is a disease?" Charles asked again.

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh shit." Lee took out a shot gun and motioned for everyone behind him. I was right behind him, and the rest were behind me.

BOOM! SPLAT! "rawww…" I heard a thud. Then Lee told us to come out.

We all came out, and looked arou- "WALKERS!" The blond boy screamed. Everyone looked toward him, and a huge horde of em' was walking towards us.

"TAKE EM' DONE!" Lee yelled. I took out my pistol and fired at em', and Lee took em' down with his shotgun. The blond kid smacked them with his bat, and the girl with her weapon. And Charles tried to open a car. Lee noticed this "Good job! Try to open that." Lee commented.

BOOM! CRACK! SMACK! Boom BOOM! SMACK! CRACK! "There's too many!" Erin said.

"She's right. Guy you got that car open?" Lee asked.

"Yep!" Charles replied. All of us ran to the car, and got in. Once the doors were closed Charles said "how are we gonna' get it goin'?"

"I'll take care of that." Lee leaned down, and fiddled with wires. "Got it!"

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked him.

"I'm a mechanic." I didn't know if he was lying or not. Probably was.

"To the CDC." The blond kid announced.

**_Hi again! I always love feedback so it'd be awesome if you left a review on what to improve upon! See ya later! Alligator!_**


	6. Chapter 6:Were Just Getting Started

**_This is JCPablo and welcome to Chapta 6 of Lonesome Road! We made it! Yay! This is the last chapter of season 1! YA! See ya at the bottom! _**

-Connor-

My blurry vision opened up to Karee barely keeping a smile. She was softly stroking my hair. I looked behind her, and saw trees passing by. As the fogginess cleared up I realized we were in a car.

"You awake Connor?" a familiar voice said. Jack.

"Yes." Karee answered for me. Knowing my voice was too weak to speak.

"Hang in there Connor. Were almost there." He informed me. I tried to repostion my self. But I had a sharp sting of pain. And stilled again. I was freezing cold. Then Karee told me to open my mouth. I did and she put a thermometer in it. She pulled it out, and showed me the temperature. 189…

She put it back in, and it was 190. I kept on getting colder and colder. Almost as if I was dying.

"Why is he like this?" Karee asked Jack.

"I don't know… But it happened to Miley. Wait… She got bit by a walker, and it happened. He got bit and it's happening…" the world started to get all fuzzy and the world became a blur after he said that.

Their voices became faint. "So you're saying if you get bit…" her voice cracked.

"Yes." What was she going to say? I guess it was "So you're saying if you get bit you die?" So I'm going to die…

I never got the chance to tell Karee my feelings for her. As the blur became normal I tried to speak. "K-K-k-a-r-e-e…"

She looked into my eyes. "Yes?" I noticed a tiny sliver of a tear start to form in her eye.

"I… I… always… had… a crush… on… y-" Just like that. Everything went away. It's like my whole world was just devoured by darkness.

As the darkness faded away and I could see again I noticed the car came to a halt. I was in the car by myself. Where are they? I sat up. Ignoring the pain, and looked out the window. Noticing Karee and Jack at a tree. They were talking to someone. Who? Then as they started walking back to the car I saw a tall and slender man. He had a slight shaved mustache or beard. Not sure.

As they came near to the car I saw a bush rustle out of the corner of my eye. I automatically fixated my eyes on it. Suddenly I saw eyes staring back at me. Sololess grey eyes. Then like it was never there. The eyes went away.

"So what's your name?" Karee asked the guy. She hopped into the car.

The guy buckled his seatbelt and looked back at Karee. "Jim."

-Luke-

I thought I should just stay out of Erin's way and she would stay out of mine. This plan worked well until we ran for the car. I got in before her, and she got in after me. She was buckleing her seatbelt. When the door was still open. I leaned over her and closed it right as one of the Walkers slammed against it. Then right there. Our eyes met. Her beautiful aqua eyes.

What am I doing? I'm supposed to be ingoring her. Not wanting to be with her. Argh!

"Luke can I see that map?" Lee asked from the front. I pulled it out of my bag, and handed it to him. "Alright… Almost there." The whole ride was pretty much boring. I enjoyed the parts where Erin winded though.

All of a sudden I felt a surge of heat. The car came to a halt. Smoke devoured our car.

"Oh my god…" The police officer let out a huge gasp.

"What?" Erin asked. Her sweet k- STOP!

"Look." The officer stepped out of the car, and opened Erin's door. She stepped out and I followed. The CDC was… Well blown up.

"What if someones hurt?" Erin quickly charged towards it. She never was the one to care if someone was hurt. Weird.

"Erin wait!" her father charged after her. And then officer went. And me.

-Lee-

They all ran off when I heard a beep. It was coming from the officer's duffle bag. I hesitated opening it but I did, and a walkie-talkie was in there. I picked it up, and it said it has one new message. I listened to it, and it said that the CDC was blown… If the officer had this the whole time why didn't he warn us? Son of-

"Hey!" I looked out the window and saw a car coming towards me. I got out of the car, and looked at it approaching. Once it was about 4 feet away from me it stopped. A man stepped out.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi. My names Jack. We have a boy in the car with a serious fever. Do you think you can help?" Jack asked.

"No but I think I might know who can." I told him to stay put. He nodded and I ran for the CDC.

-Jack-

What the hell. Why is the CDC blown up? We barely made it here, all for nothing…

"Jack! Connor's temp is 197!" Karee yelled. I ran to the car. Karee was hanging over Connor. Crying. I really felt bad for her. She must've liked him.

"Jeez." He was like a stove.

"JACK!" I heard the guy. I got out of the car, and there was a police officer next to him. "I think he can help."

I led them to Connor. The police officers name was Karl. He said there was nothing to do. And the only information on this outbreak was in the CDC. He was going to die…

-Karee-

I stared into Connor's eyes. He was softly smiling. His breaths became longer and longer.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to him. "Please don't leave me." I stroked his soft orange hair. Tears were flowing out of my eyes uncontrollably.

"We have to put him to rest. He's in too much pain." Jim said.

"What do you know?" I shot back at him.

"I've been in that pain." All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked. (They all exchanged names)

"I just know how he feels." Jim told us. I dug my face into Connor's shirt. He put his arms around me.

"D-..o-….n-…..t" Connor muttered.

"I guess that's what he wants." Jim scratched his head.

"Can you please give me some time with him?" I asked. Everyone nodded and walked to the police car.

"I… L…. L…. o-v-e… Y-…. Y-… o-u…" he tried to kiss me but couldn't reach me. I leaned in to break the distance. We laid there together for minutes before we couldn't breath. This caused him to cough for a minute. Then he stopped breathing.

"Me to…" even though he was dead I laid on top of him. I cried into his shirt for hours. It started to rain then he moved.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" he slowly started to rise. Something was wrong. His eyes were weird. Not his normal green. He tried to bite me.

"Ahh!" He was trying to get me. "What are you doing Connor!" I backed into the front seat. "CONNOR!" I tried to open the door but it was locked. I unlocked it and fell out of the car onto the wet pavement. Rain was attacking me from all angles.

"Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww….." he crawled into the front seat, and tried to scratch me.

"Please Connor…" I pulled out the pistol Jack gave me. "I don't want to…" He tried to bite me one more time, and I shot him… His brains splattered across my face. The police officer saw this and ran over to me.

"Oh god… He turned into one of them." He lifted me off the ground. "I'm sorry." I stumbled and cried toward the police car.

Once inside I saw a familiar face which made me light up a little. "L… L… uke." I dived for him, and hugged him. I soon started to cry into my brothers shirt though.

"Connors dead?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well we have to start moving. We can't stay here for long." Karl announced.

We had no place to bury Connor so we just left him there. I rode with Luke, Erin, and Lee in the police car. And Karl, Jim, and Charles rode in the other one.

"Where we going now?" Erin asked.

"We have to find food." Lee announced.

**_Woah! Glad ya made it! That one was sad... I gotta' admit I shed a manly tear... (I didn't) Well this is the end of season one! WOOT! YAH! I'm gonna' try to make the next season. Longer chapters. But eh it don't matter! Well see ya next time!_**


End file.
